


take me apart

by godbyul



Category: Mamamoo, Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Smut, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godbyul/pseuds/godbyul
Summary: in which shiah and byulyi get away from the city.





	take me apart

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written smut in years so this really isn't the best sobs. i apologize for errors/mistakes in advance as this was written in a short span of time. again, this is an au.

shiah doesn't know how it happened.

  
it all began with a call from one of her favorite people in the world, who was none other than byulyi herself. she had met her a few years ago, back when the two were still admiring each other, slowly falling for each other (without the other knowing).

  
shiah's crush for byulyi blossoms into love as time goes on, and it shows in front of her friends. jiho and mihyun tease her almost all the time, but shiah's learned to just go with the flow, teasing them in return. it's all to deflect the fact that yes, she is indeed in love with byulyi.

  
moon byulyi. a soft, caring, smiley kind of person. someone who looks at yooa with warmth in her eyes, a person who will protect her. someone who has told people that "shiah has a natural cuteness to her".

  
yoo shiah would have never expected fire reflecting in byulyi's eyes, would have never expected byulyi's soft hands running all over her body, would have never expected to sit on byulyi's face.

  
and shiah definitely didn't expect byulyi to make her moan in a wanton manner.

  
///

  
it was an innocent cabin trip. at least that's what shiah thought. both her and byulyi had arranged plans in advanced when they were allowed to take a break from their dance studio. they both wanted to get away from the city life and go to someplace quiet.

  
and indeed, it was quiet. if shiah were to be honest, she felt like she was at peace. especially now that she was with the girl she loved.

  
the two are now sitting on the couch, chatting as they eat some snacks. for some reason, shiah feels even better this way now that she's finally alone with the other woman. and judging by byulyi's body language she seemed comfortable too.

  
it was starting to become colder, however. byulyi suggests laying on the rug near the fireplace to get cozy. that's when shiah's heart starts to race. she lays down on the rug and byulyi joins her afterwards, pulling her close. shiah feels something in the pit of her stomach as byulyi's thigh slides in between her legs.

  
and it wasn't butterflies in her stomach.

  
whenever shiah was by herself, she would think of byulyi touching her, her head buried in between her thighs, her fingers tangled in between her golden locks. byulyi is all she wants, byulyi is all she needs. and shiah can't resist anymore.

  
so she shamelessly grinds against byulyi's thigh in hopes she'd get the hint.

  
she expects byulyi to be confused and push her off. but instead she feels warm hands slide up her arms, gently moving away, hooded eyes looking into her own.

  
and before shiah knows it, byulyi kisses her.

  
///

  
they don't say anything. they don't need to.

  
byulyi's touch is enough to tell shiah that she loves her too, that she'll be here for her, that she's always thought she was beautiful. it was more than just her words: it showed in her expression.

  
yet shiah can't get any words out herself, just soft moans as byulyi sucks on her tongue, fingers curling into her shirt. that earns a groan from byulyi who pulls away from her. and then she finally says it.

  
"i love you."

  
shiah can feel her heartbeat quickening, and when she tells her she loves her too, byulyi flips them over so she's on top. "fuck, shiah," she whispers against her lips before she places gentle kisses on her jawline. a sigh escapes shiah's lips, eyes fluttering closed when byulyi reaches her neck.

  
byulyi brings her arms above her head, telling her to stay there, and shiah gets wetter at the demand due to how husky byulyi's voice is. she does as told, and then byulyi drags her tongue along the expanse of shiah's neck, sucking on a spot. she doesn't bother to be gentle, sucking on a spot. shiah moans loudly, her fingers curling into fists.

  
"unnie, please..." she whines, tilting her head to the side to give byulyi more room, who applies more suction against her skin, leaving more hickeys. however, she stops at the sound of shiah's voice.

  
"please what?" byulyi asks, looking up at her.

  
"fuck me."

  
shiah would have covered her face in embarrassment by now by the way she sounded, but she couldn't care less at this point.

  
and that's when byulyi pulls shiah's shirt up, revealing her white bra, which comes off next. shiah assists her the entire time, shifting a bit. byulyi hums in delight before shiah's hands are all over her as well, gently undoing the buttons. she bites her lip the more skin is exposed. once byulyi's shirt and bra are off, byulyi takes off her pants, her panties coming down as well.  
shiah blushes, face practically red at how wet she is.

  
byulyi takes off her own pants and panties, tossing them to the side before she lies down next to shiah. two fingers motioning for her to get on top of her.

  
"sit on me, princess."

  
shiah blushes at the pet name, but she loves it. she loves it so much that all she wants is for byulyi is to say it again. she obeys, thighs around byulyi's head. byulyi spreads her legs apart, tongue swiping across her slit.

  
and that's when shiah loses it.

  
"unnie," she moans, her head reeling back as she rocks against byulyi's tongue. her mouth is warm, and it feels so good to the point where shiah elicits more moans. long fingers grope her ass, squeezing them earning a gasp from shiah as a result. "f-fuck," she curses, looking down to see the reflection of fire in byulyi's eyes, mostly from the fireplace.

  
but shiah can't help but be drawn to the sight.

  
her breath hitches when byulyi's tongue works circles over her clit. "g-god you feel so good..." shiah manages to utter, grinding against byulyi's tongue faster. she can tell the other is taking all of her in, savoring the taste, fingers pressing crescent marks into her skin.

  
shiah didn't have time to think about formalities.

  
"byulyi," she gasps as byulyi thrusts her tongue in between folds, moving faster, squeezing her ass. shiah closes her eyes as she continues to buck her hips, but she grabs her breasts, touching herself as she massages them. byulyi is pleased at the side, moaning into her folds, making shiah's thighs almost quake.

  
byulyi goes faster, so much faster that shiah loses her mind, and with a muffled "come, baby girl" from byulyi, shiah's body tenses up as she lets out a loud cry, coming right then and there. she almost falls forward, closing her eyes for a second as she rides her orgasm.

  
she falls next to byulyi, panting softly. they look at each other for a moment with love in their eyes until byulyi gets up and grabs a towel on the table, wiping her face.

  
"i made a mess, didn't i?" shiah asks, a worried expression on her features, sitting up.  
byulyi chuckles. "just a little. i was focusing on the way you groped your breasts and your cute moans to care."

  
shiah's tongue swipes along her lower lip, slowly, as if to tease byulyi. she doesn't know what has come over her. but she couldn't care less. she wants to please byulyi.

  
"did it turn you on?"

  
byulyi hums lowly.

  
"it did."

  
she joins shiah on the rug, lying down once again. shiah grins, getting in between byulyi's legs.

"it's my turn now."

  
with that, she kisses byulyi's stomach, lips sucking on her clit shortly after. byulyi lets out a loud groan, fingers tangling in her hair.

  
shiah doesn't stop. she can tell by the way byulyi tugs on her hair that she's already close. she does, however, pull back a little to slip a finger in between soaked folds. she watches carefully as byulyi's back arches, watches her beg for more. it's a pleasant sight, but shiah focuses on pleasing byulyi once more.

  
pants spill from byulyi's lips, thighs locking around her head as she grinds faster against her mouth. shiah slips a second finger inside, crooking her fingers and quickening her pace before byulyi lets out a long moan, thighs shaking as she comes.

shiah looks up at her, pulling her fingers out and licking her up before pressing small pecks up byulyi's body until she reaches her lips, kissing her languidly.

  
byulyi turns them on their side, returning the kiss until they're both panting for air. her hands rest on shiah's cheeks, and shiah smiles softly, leaning into her touch.

  
"i love you," byulyi whispers, stealing another kiss.

  
"and i love you more." shiah responds, laughing before she sits up. she turns over to look at byulyi, smirking as she stands up completely.

  
"race you to the bathroom." she adds before running off, a whiny byulyi following behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
